Angel's new life
by Jordyn the Powerpuff
Summary: It was a normal day for Angel, the birds were singing and all was well until. BOOM! Both of her parents die when she was with her friends. Will Angel make it with her big brother willy and some help with her friends? Or will she die due to the horrible shock in her life? All rights go to Harsbo


**They removed my truth or dare show! I'm so mad that I could flip a train over! *Flips a train over* Stupid idiots! And I was Finnaly done with the chapter! Tell me in the comments if I should make another ToD show or not, and if I should combine Powerpuff girls with something else.**

**Please enjoy this story while cry in shame and try to update the other stories before somebody reports them.**

* * *

Hi. My name is angel, but most people call me the devils angel because i can be really crazy and talk in a devilish voice, its like i have a different personality! I'm a Pegasus filly, my coat is white as the moon and my hair is yellow as the sun, my mane and tail are flowy. It does shine when in sunlight, but that's not important. My wings look like real angel wings! My special talent is talking to ghosts, and my cutiemark is the earth with the devils place underneath it. My eyes are light blue and gleam dark blue when I'm either talking or near a ghost. I have a older brother and his name is willy. Me and my brother willy have to live life when mommy and daddy die in this story. Well that is all that you need to know about me on to my life!

* * *

(February 11)

"Angel time to wake up!" Mommy called "Coming mommy!" I said getting out my bed and brushing my teeth. "Angel here comes Willy!" my big brother said messing my hair up. "Brother stop!" I laughed "Come on little sis." Willy said "OK. But I'm going to get the fresh pancakes!" I said running to my kitchen. "Hey no fair!" Willy said running after me. "It is fair." I said sitting in my chair. "Hi Angel cake. Here is an angel cake." Daddy said giving me four pancakes. "Thanks daddy!" I said cutting my pancakes. "Man I was too slow." Willy said sitting in his chair. "Here. Big bro!" I said giving him two pancakes. "Thanks." Willy said "Your welcome." I said eating a pancake. "Angel time for school." Mommy said handing my bag. "Oh no! I'm going to be late!" I screamed taking my bag then flying to school when my angel friend Lilly came.

"Hi Lilly!" I said "Hi angel. What's up?" she said "I'm just going to school. Oh I need to be there in three minutes, talk to to after school!" I said flying faster as Lilly disappeared. I landed at the school and walked in as soon as the bell rang. "Good morning students." My teacher said "Good morning!" We said back. "Today we will learn about equestria's History." Mrs. Kelly said. "Oh can I help!" I asked "Sure! Come up and see if you can find the founder of Equesrtia." said as I walked to the front of the classroom. "Ok. The founders of Equestria are Commander Hurricane, Chancellor Puddinghead, and Princess Platinum. It began thousands of years ago when the three leaders created a blizzard because of their hate for each other. They had a meeting then went out for a new place to call home, Commander Hurricane found a cloud and named it Pegasopolis, Chancellor Puddinghead found dirt and named it earth, and Princess Platinum found a bunch of gems and named her land Unicornia. After discovering that they chose the same land they started arguing making the blizzard come again. To get away from the storm they moved into a cave, then started to clam their part of the cave. They argued about nothing then the blizzard came inside the cave and froze all three leaders. Only The leaders Secretary, Adviser, and Subcordnatie, Private Pansy, Clover the Clever, and Smart Cookie was unfrozen. Private Pansy really disliked Commander Hurricane and didn't like that they had to be separate. Clover the clever found out the blizzards was caused by windigos, the leaders hatred caused the windigos to create the blizzard. After that the three Sub leaders laughed and sang songs since they didn't hate each other. Clover the Clever then made the Fire of friendship that defeated the windigo's and melted the three leaders. The Sub leaders told the leaders that they need to stop arguing so the blizzard won't come again. They agreed then called the new found land Equestria." I explained. "They told you all that?" asked "Not all of it. I read some in a book." I said "That's impressive for a filly like you." said as I sat down at my seat. "Hey, Angel. That was a nice explanation about the founders of Equesrtia." Snowdrop said "Thanks." I said "Well Angel's exploitation on who founded Equesrtia we ran out of time,So see you tomorrow kids!" said as we ran and flew home. "Mommy Mommy!" I yelled Coming home. "Yes yes dear." Mommy said " said I could use my talent to find the Founders of Equesrtia!" I said "That's great honey. Your brother isn't here yet but you can meet your other friends down in Ponyville." Mommy said "Yea! bye mom see you later I love you!." I said giving her a kiss then leaving. I flew from my home in Cloudsdale to the Ponyville school. "Oh school is going on still here." I said to my self when I looked through the window. "Maybe I can get them a snack for when they get out." I said flying to Sweet apple acres. "Hey Applejack!" I said "Hey there sugarcube. What's going on?" Applejack asked "Nothing. My school ended early and I wanted to see if my friends was out. But sadly they're not but I wanted to see if I course give them an apple fora snack!" I explained "Oh ok. But can y'all help me buck these apples?" Applejack asked me. "Sure! I love to help." I said "Ready. Go!" She said as we bucked the apples from the trees one by one. We took an hour and we bucked all the apples on the farm. "We sure bucked them apples mighty fast." Applejack said. "Eyupp." Big Mac said "Well I need to get back. Bye!" I said waving then grabbing four apples as I headed to the school as soon as I got to the school everypony gathered around me and started asking about my wings. "I'm not the living dead!" I yelled causing Everypony to move. "Now leave me alone while I find my friends." I said walking to the playground. "Hey there she is!" Applebloom said as she ran to me with Scootaloo and Sweetie bell on her tail. "Sorry I was late, I was helping your sister buck some apples." I said "It's OK." Scootaloo said "Oh, I got you guys some apples!" I said handing each of them an apple. "Your friends with the Blank flanks. Why don't you be friends with us cutiemark fillies and you could share your special talents with us." Diamond Tiara said "Thanks but no thanks. I would like to have real friends who like me for who I am, not friends who only like me for my special talent. Which you never about what is was." I said eating my apple. "Did you say no. But I always get what I want!" Diamond tiara cried. "Get over it. You wouldn't like my special talent anyway." I said back. "What is your special talent?" Silver spoon asked. "I can talk to angels and the devils." I said eating my apple. "Ewww! You talk to dead people?" Silver spoon said "Yup. I think it's cool. And so do the CMC." I said walking away. "Wow. You stood up to Diamond tiara and Silver spoon. Nopony could ever do that!" sweetie bell said. "Well I'm not anypony. I'm angel cake!" I said. "So Angel what is the agenda for the day?" Scootaloo asked. "Well, at four you guys are going at the lake to try to get a fishing cutiemark, then at five you are helping pinkie pie throw a party to try to get your party cutiemark, and at six you go back to the tree house and think of other ways to get y'all cutiemarks while I write them down on this piece of paper." I said. "Let's get started!" Sweetie bell said running to the lake. "Hey get back here!" Scootaloo yelled running after her with Applebloom.

At the lake.

"Ready girls!" I yelled "Yep!" They yelled back. "fish!" I said. "I think I got something!" Scootaloo yelled pulling her fishing rod. "I got. A boot?" Scootaloo said. Thud. "Hey guys what was that?" Applebloom said "It's a Willy!" I yelled "Oh. Hi sis!" Willy said. "Hey! We are trying to get our cutiemarks!" Sweetie bell said "Sorry. But i have terrible news." Willy said holding out a diamond necklace. "Why do you have mommy's necklace? she never lets it out of her sight!" I said holding it. "Mother gave it to be before her and father died. she wanted you to have her necklace, so you could remember her." Willy said trying not to cry. "They died." I said back heart broken. "Yes they did." Willy said then hugged me. At that time everything stopped my heart was racing my head was hurting, I fell to the ground in shock from what i heard. Mommy and daddy are dead. "Angel, Angel, ANGEL!" Willy called. I couldn't answer back i was frozen, my mouth was wide open and my eyes were open too, like i saw a rare creature. "Girls help me take her to the hospital." Willy said picking me up then running to the hospital with the girls right beside me. everything was turning black, like my eyelids was closing. "Its going to be ok sis." Willy said "Help! Help!" the girls said as we approached the hospital. "Whats wrong?" A nurse said "She is in shock, and she wont answer us." Scootaloo said pointing at me. My eyes closed and I couldn't hear anything. I wasn't dead that was all I knew.

(Third person)

"Get this filly to a room!" The nurse said as she took Angel away Willy, Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie bell tried to go with her but they couldn't, so they told their friends the Mane six what happened. First they told Rarity since her boutique was close by. "Oh that poor filly. Please tell me when she gets better, I'm going to make something beautiful for her when she wakes up!" Rarity said already working on her gift. The four of them ran to Fluttershy's Cottage and told her the same thing. "Oh Dear. Will she be ok?" Fluttershy asked. "We aren't sure. But we will tell you when we find out." Willy said "Ok. I hope she gets better." Fluttershy said waving them off. They ran to the others and did the same thing. Twilight is going to give Angel her favorite book, Applejack is going to give her the purest most shiniest apple that she can find, Pinkie pie is going to throw a happy party to get her mind off the death, and Rainbow Dash said she will try to do a sonic rainboom for Angel. "Well that's all of them." Scootaloo said walking back to the hospital. "Come on girls. Lets see if we can see Angel now." Willy said as they walked back t the hospital. "Excuse me. Can we see Angel now?" Applebloom asked. "Sure. She is in room 303." The Mare said. The four walked to room 303 to see Angel awake and holding the necklace. "Are you ok Angel?" Willy asked "I'm better. They said i passed out from the extreme shock." Angel said. "Its ok Angel. We can help you get over it." Applebloom said hugging Angel. "Knock, Knock." Somepony said "You can come in." Angel said "Hi." The mane six (Minus Rainbow dash and Pinkie pie) said all together. "Hi guys." Angel said happily "We all got you something." Rarity said showing Angel a Cream colored dress with small stars at the bottom. "Thanks Rarity." Angel said taking her gift. "Here Sugarcube. I had to give you the shiniest apple in the farm just for you." Applejack said handing her a big red apple. "Here is your favorite book Angel." Twilight said Handing Angel a fairy book. "Well its not the best but here." Fluttershy said giving Angel her teddy bear. "Fluttershy you're giving me your Teddy bear?" Angel said "You need it more than me." Fluttershy said. "Look out the window." Willy said to ngel. She looked at her window to see Rainbow dash do a Sonic rainboom. "Where's Pinkie pie?" Angel asked. "She is doing something special just for you." Sweetie bell said. "Big bro?" Angel said "Yeah." Willy said "How are we going to keep the house?" Angel asked. "We are just going to find jobs." Willy said "Oh. Ok." Angel said. "Let's go home." Willy said picking up angel. "Ok." Angel said putting the necklace on.

(Back to Angel's POV)

Big brother was taking me home and Everypony else was in a hot air balloon controlled by Rainbowdash and Fluttershy. "Come on Angel, this will good." Willy said to me as he opened the door. "HAPPY HAPPY PARTY!" Pinkie pie yelled. "Thanks pinkie pie!" I said hugging her. "It's the only thing I could do!" Pinkie pie said. "Well I thank you all." I said eating a piece of cake. "Your welcome." They said. "Now let's party!" Me and Pinkie pie said. We partied until ten then Everypony left and it was just me and my big bro. "It's just us agian." I said "We have to plan a funeral." Willy said. "Ok. But can you come to school with me BIg bro." I asked as I went into my room. "Of course." Willy said going into his room. "Good night sis." willy said "Good night Bro." I said going to sleep.

(next day February 12)

"Lil sis. Come on." Willy said. "Yawn! Good morning Big bro." I said waking up. "You might want to brush your hair." Willy said "Your right. Hand me my brush." I asked as I put my new teddy bear in my bag. "Here." Willy said handing me my brush. "Dear Celestia! My mane needed some brushing." I said brushing my mane. "That looks better." Willy said "Ok. It's time to leave!" I said grabbing my bag. "Coming!" Willy said running after me. "Hi !" I said going into my classroom. "Hi Angel, Hi willy. What brings you to school early today?" She asked us. "Umm. We have encountered a family issue." Willy said "What happened?" asked "Mommy and daddy died yesterday." I said "Oh no my sweet little angel." said hugging me then Hugged willy. "Thanks. Angel brung her new teddy bear today and she is very sensitive to anything related about moms or dads. Also she might need to looked at once in a while because she passed out yesterday when she found out and I'm not entirely to sure if she is ok after the blow in the head." Willy said "Ok. Angel you can bring your teddy bear everyday if you need to until you recover." said "Thank you! We also want to know if their are any jobs around that me or Willy can do to live at the house still." I asked "You could always work for mrs and mr. Cake for deliveries for Cloudsdale." said "Ok. Thanks! Bye lil sis I have to find a job. See you later." Willy said leaving. Ding ding! "Hello class. I have some bad news about little angel and her brother." said as I sat in my seat. "What's wrong?" One classmate said "Their mother and father died Yesterday." She told the class. "Oh no!" The class said. "It is sad. But they need help trying to stay in their house, if one of you can think of a good way to raise money for Angel please say something now." said. "We could have a bake sale!" A classmate said. "That is a good idea! youguys are the best bakers I know!" I said happily. "Ok then it's settled, in three days we will have a bake sale in Cloudsdale, Ponyville, and Canterlot!" said. "Can I go to Ponyville! I know some friends that could help us out!" I said waving my hoof. "Sure, and take one of your classmates with you." said. "Hey Snowdrop, come with me." I said going to Snowdrops desk and taking her to Ponyville. "Thanks for taking me Angel. No pony ever paid attention to me." Snowdrop said as we landed. "Your welcome. It real mean that the others don't like you because you are blind, You look real good even if you are blind." I said taking her to Rarity's boutique. "Rarity!" I said walking in. "Hello my angel, who is this?" She asked. "This is Snowdrop. She is my friend." I said "Hello Snowdrop. What brings you two in my boutique." Rarity asked. "We wanted to know if you could make some sweets for a fundraiser for Angel." Snowdrop said "Of course!" Rarity said. "Thanks! it starts in three days and the location points are Ponyville, Cloudsdale, and Canterlot." Me and Snowdrop said. "Ok!" Rarity said. We walked to fluttershy's cottage and she said that she will try to make some cookies. We walked to Pinkie's Shop and saw that Twilight, pinkie pie, and Rainbow dash was there. "Hey guys!" I said walking in with snowdrop. "What's up!" Pinkie pie asked. "Umm, in three days we are having a bake sale for angel and her brother willy. Location points are Ponyville, canterlot, and Cloudsdale." Snowdrop said. "Thanks for telling us little filly, bro hoof." Rainbow dash said. Snowdrop tried to bro hoof back but you know, she's blind. "He come on snowdrop. We need to get to applejack." I said dragging snowdrop before they start asking questions. "Thanks for saving me back there." Snowdrop said. "Your welcome. But it's turning dark, we need to get to the farm fast." I said running "Ok. But when we get to the farm, can we see Luna?" Snowdrop asked. "I'm not sure your mom would like that since school is over already." I said as we aprosed the farm. "Ok. But we can just spend the night here and go see Luna tomorrow. You know where I live." Snowdrop said. "Ok. Hey Applejack!" I yelled. "WhaSs upsugerar cube!" Applejack asked. "We want to know if we could spend the night here and if that you could make some treats for a bake sale in three days. The locations are in Cloudsdale, Ponyville, and in canterlot." Me and snowdrop said. "Why sure you can spend the night sugar cubes!" Applejack said taking us to apple blooms room. "Hey, Angel! Who is your friend?" Applebloom asked "This is Snowdrop, I wanted to bring her to Ponyville to help me with something." I said. "Well you guys can sleep with me if you want." Applebloom said. "Ok. Good night Applebloom and Angel." Snowdrop said getting on the end of the bed. "Good night." Me and Applebloom said sleeping at the top of the bed.

(next day. February 13)

"Hey little fillies time to get up!" Applejack said. "I'm up!" I said falling off the bed. "Im awake." Snowdrop said "Hiya!" Applebloom said. "Well it's time for breakfast!" Applejack said. "Yeah!" We yelled running to the kitchen. "What's to eat today?" I asked "Apple cobbler!" Snowdrop said. "Nice Snowdrop!" Applejack said bringing out some apple cobbler. We ate the cobbler then went our seperate ways, Me and snowdrop went back to Cloudsdale then we went to our homes. "Hi big brother!" I said walking in the house. "Where we're you!?" Willy asked me. "I was at Applejacks! I had to tell people that we was having a bake sale in three days!" I yelled "Oh ok." Willy said. "Hey, hearts and hooves day is tomorrow!" I said happily hearts and hooves day is the best holiday, besides x-mas and my birthday. "Well you need to get cards for your classmates." Willy said. "Ok!" I said running to my room getting my art supplies. "Is that all you need?" Willy asked. "Your right I need my glitter!" I said getting my pink and red glitter. "Now I'm ready!" I said cutting out hearts and putting messages in them. "Glue and glitter please!" I asked as willy handed me my glue and glitter. I put glue on the card to sign my name in glitter and to outline the card. "And done! An dit only took ten minutes!" I said letting my cards dry. "What do you want to eat?" Willy asked me. "Ahay burger!" I said getting some hay. "Ok, it will be ready in ten minutes." Willy said "I'm going to put the cards in cute little envelopes!" I said taking the cards and going into my room. "I can't wait so see his face when he gets my card. I almost forgot, from your secret admirer." I said signing the card then putting it in a envelope. "Hey Angel can you hand me the bread!" Willy asked "Sure! Comming!" I said flying to the kitchen then handing him bread. "Thanks sis." Willy said. "Your welcome." I said going back to my room. "Now where's my emergency candy?" I asked as I looked in the ceiling. "Ha! Found it!" I said shoving a bunch of candy on my floor. "Let's see, three pieces of candy for Everypony. And ten for the teacher." I said putting the candy in the envelopes. "Well I'm done and ready for tomorrow!" I said moving my candy back to my secret compartment in the ceiling. "Hey dinners ready!" Willy yelled. "Ok." I said back. "Well did you get everything ready for tomorrow?" Willy asked as he ate his sandwich. "Yep! Me and snowdrop are going to canterlot tomorrow so we can give our hearts and hooves day gifts to the princesses! Especially Luna, we are the only two fillies who understood her and who loves her nights." I said showing him a card. "That's really nice." He said "We are just kind like that." I said eating my sandwich. "Well get some rest, you know that canterlot is far." Willy said. "Oh it's ok, we are going to travel there by a cloud." I said finishing my sandwich. "Ok. Why by cloud?" He asked "So we can nap if we needed to." I said floating on my little cloud. "Get off the cloud." He said laughing. "Your just jealous." I said making a face. "Well float to your room so you can sleep." He said pushing my cloud. "RAWR. Fine I'll go to bed." I said floating to my room then falling asleep on my cloud.

(February 14. Hearts and hooves day!)

"Brother get up!" I yelled from my room. "I'm was up an hour ago." He said back. "Oh. Sorry. I'm going to school now!" I said taking my candy and cards and putting them in my bag then leaving eating my candy on the way. "Hi !" I said walking into class. "Hello to you too. Ready to help me set up the boxes." She asked me. "Sure!" I said taking some boxes and putting them on the desks. "Hi Angel!" My friend Jeff said. "Hi Jeff!" I said hugging him. "I'm glad you came, we need help putting these boxes on the desks." said. "Ok!" He said grabbing some boxes. By the time we was done putting boxes on the desks and labeling them the other classmates was comming in with bags full of cards and possibly treats. "Hello students, and Happy hearts and hooves day! Now please put your cards in the correct boxes." She said as we got up and put our cards in the boxes. After a few minutes Everypony got their cards and was reading them, even my crush was reading my card then smiled. "Let's see what I got here, Lollipops, more cards, and a bigger card?" I said taking the card and reading it. It said 'You are the loveliest filly I have ever seen, you make my day worth while when you smile and laugh each day, you are always there for me when I'm feeling blue, and there to make me laugh by saying a funny joke. I think your talent is awesome and your really cute. Happy hearts and hooves day lovely. Signed a admirer.' There was some candy and a note saying 'Would you be my SSP? Check yes or no. Jeff.' "I can't believe it, he does love me." I said to myself. "Hey Angel." Somepony said. "Oh, Hi Jeff." I said my cheeks having a light tint of pink. "I see you got my card." He said. "Yep, and here." I said handing him the note. "Don't tell any pony this but. I love you." He said giving me a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, SSP." I said "Your welcome." He said heading to his seat. My day is now perfect, my crush is now my SSP, I got more candy, what else could happen today!. "Well I see that everypony got a card or a treat. Even I got some cards." said "What can we do now?" some pony asked. "Well seeing that I had nothing planed for today, I guess you guys are free to go." She said opening the door. Everypony ran out the door enjoying the early let out. I waited for snowdrop so we could see the princesses. "Hey angel!" Snowdrop said running to me. "Hey snowdrop. Ready to go?" I asked. "I'm ready." Snowdrop said. We flew to canterlot and walked to the castle, we got to the gate where ten guards were guarding the door. "Sorry, no fillies without a mare or colt." a guard said. "Please! We are responsible!" I pleaded. "Sorry but no means no." the guard said. "Guard, let them in." Princess Luna said. "Yes princess." the guard said letting us in. "Hi Luna!" me and Snowdrop said. "Hi girls. What brings you girls here?" Luna asked giving us a hug. "We wanted to give you a hearts and hooves day present!" Snowdrop said giving Luna a card. "Aww thanks. I will treasure this snowdrop, now Angel what did you get me?" Luna asked "Candy!" I said giving her some of my candy. "Thank you Angel." Luna said giving us a bigger hug. "I'm glad to see that some pony likes you Luna." Princess Celestia said. "Hi Tia!" Me and snowdrop said. "It's just you two. hello." Princess Celestia said. "We thought that the leaders of Equestria needed a card as well!" I said "And school was let out early." Snowdrop said. "Oh really. Do you two want to help us with some work." Princess celestia asked. "Sure!" Me and snowdrop said going to the garden. "We need some help keeping discord from dystroying the royal garden." Luna said showing us a caged discord. "Why hello my little devil." Discord said "Hi discord!" I said "How is my Screwball?" Discord asked "She is just fine. Now why do you want to dystroy the royal garden?" I asked "Well nopony has been paying any attention to me anymore." Discord said "That isn't a reason to dystroy the garden. Nopony pays attention to you because they know that the elements of harmony can defeat you agian." I said hugging discord. "Oh ok. But will you pay attention to me?" Discord asked "Of course! your my favorite villion!" I said "Oh ok. Im sorry Princess Celestia and Princess Luna." Discord said before he left to his stony prision. "Wow. I thought i would never see the day that Discord said sorry." Luna said "Thank you Angel. your help will be remembered." Princess celestia said. "Princess! I have terrible news!" A roayl gaurd said. "What is wrong?" Luna asked "A new threat has threatened the crystal empire." The guard said "Tell the mane six to come." Princess celestia said "That's the problem. The mane six are there to stop it but they are failing." He said "I thought I wouldn't have to use this." Luna said bringing out a necklase "What is that?" Me and snowdrop asked "It's the last element. Friendliness." Luna said putting it on my neck. "I'm the last element?" I asked in surprise. "Yes you are. Now go find the mane six we will keep snowdrop safe." Princess Celestia said holding snowdrop. "I wont let you two down!" I said flying to the crystal empire where I see the mane six fighting off a new threat.

"Come on girls!" Twilight said useing her magic to try to hold the beast but the beast broke the barrier, causeingg twilight to fall back. "Twilight!" I yelled flying to her. "Angel, it's not safe here." Twilight said "Its ok. Im here to help." I said helping twilight off the ground. "How? Only he elements of harmony can defeat this beast." Twilight said. "I know that too. When the Princesses heard about it she showed me a seventh element. Friendliness. She said that i have that power, so please let me help." I asked "Okay. You can help." Twilight said running back to beast. "Guys!" I said flying to the secne. "Angel? Get back to Ponyville lil filly!" Applejack said "Im here to help!" I yelled flying to the beast. "Don't get to close there darling?" Rarity said. "I will be careful!" I said flying around to find a weak spot. "Gotcha." I said to my self flying through the beast. "NO ANGEL!" Rainbow dash screamed "I'm fine Rainbow!" I said looking around. "Who dares to enter my robot!" Somepony said in a High voice. "Angel." I said "You cant save your friends now little filly. your agenst Queen Sombria!" She yellled. "I can. You look like that you need a friend." I said walking to queen sombria? "I do have friends! They just don't hang around." Queen sombria said "If you do have friends. Why would they let you be evil?" I asked walking closer. "Your right. I don't have friends, but why would you care?" She asked "I care. Friends are a gift. You can play around and have fun with them forever." I said hugging her leg "Your right. Mabye I could make friends with some pony." Queen Sombria said "Try discord." I said "Ok little filly. I will give it a try." She said leaving her robot. "Guys I did it!" I yelled as I walked out the robot. "Good job angel." Fluttershy said "Wait. QUEEN SOMBRIA!" I yelled "What." She said walking to me. "Discord!" I sadistend discord came out of no where. "Can you two be friends?" I asked "Sure. You did teach me. And the fact that I fear you." Discord said. "Ok. But if I see you guys causeingg trouble, you will pay!" I yelled waving my hoof in the air. "Calm down little filly." Applejack said "Let me at um!" I yelled trying to punch them two. "Come on angel." Rainbow said taking me home. "Hey!" I said "You needed to go home anyway. See you tomorrow." Rainbow said leaving. "Bye!" I said waving my hoof. "Hi angel." Willy said "Guess what I found out today!" I screamed. "What?" He said "There is a seventh element of harmony. And I'm the element!" I said bouncing around. "That's good, you need to calm down." Willy said trying to stop me. "I can't! I found my ssp, and I'm the lost element!" I said bouncing still, "Well I'm happy that you are in love, and you are a part of the mane six but you need to calm down!" Willy yelled. "Fine! But don't be complaining if you get a call saying I couldn't keep still in class tomorrow!" I said going to the bathroom. "Hey get back here!" Willy said running to the bathroom. "Can you hand me my cupcake flavored toothpaste?" I asked. "Sure, here." Willy said handing me my toothpaste. "Thanks." I said before I brushed my teeth. "Your welcome." Willy said leaving the bathroom. "I wonder if it is right for the devil and an angel be mates?" I asked my self. "I'll ask Celestia." I said walking out the door. "Willy come withthe too canterlot." I asked "Can it wait until tomorrow?" Willy asked from his room. "Mabye!" I yelled "What is it anyway?" Willy asked "If angels and devils could be mates?" I asked "Well angels and devils keep the world in balance. So yes." Willy explained. "Ok." I said walking to my room "You know tomorrow is Saturday and the day of the fundraiser." Willy said "To the apple farm!" I yelled flying to sweet apple acres.

"Hey Applebloom." I whispered as I got to the tree house. "Come in." Applebloom said opening the door. "So you guys ready?" I asked "Yep!" The girls said "Ok. Is pinkie pie ready?" I asked agian "Yep." Sweetie belle said. "Good. Now let's roll!" I said throwing a scooter and some roller skates. "Cool!" Applebloom said putting her skates on. "Oh I forgot the rope." I said tying the rope on the scooter. "Let's go." Scootaloo said getting on her scooter. "Ok. Now you two need to hold on the rope." I said skating out the club house. "Woo hoo!" Scootaloo said rolling out the clubhouse with sweetie belle and Applebloom. "Quiet down." I said as we approached sugarcupbe corner. "Wer're here girls." I said stoping Scootaloo. "Girls. Up here." zpinkie pie said. "Hold on scoots." I said before I took the scooter and flew them into pinkie pies room. "Is everything ready." pinkie asked as she put a black ninja suit on. "Yep, we even got Ponyville schoolhouse ready." Sweetie belle said "You got the sweets ready." AppleBloom asked "Yep. They are right here. Now put these on." Pinkie pie said handing us black ninja suits. "Thanks." Me and the girls said putting the suits on. "Now take one batch and let's roll." Pinkie pie said taking a batch. "Come on! We need to get to canterlot by ten!" I said getting a batch then roller skating to canterlot. "Wait up!" The others yelled trying to catch up with me. "You guys go to the other points! I'll meet you guys back at sugercube corner." I said. "Ok!" they said going in different directions, with pinkie pie breaking the forth wall so she can get to cloudsdale. "How can I get in with guards securing the gate!" I asked myself. "I got it." I said when I saw a guard. "Sorry, no fillies without a colt or mare." he said. "I'm here to see princess Luna. Don't make me get my doggy on you!" I said "What is a small dog going to do?" he asked. "Oh muffy!" I yelled as my big three headed dog came too my side. "Muffy, guard, guard muffy." I said. "No." he said blankly. "Fine. Pwease?" I said as me and muffy did our puppy faces. "Fine fine! Just don't make that face!" he said shielding his eyes. "Tia! Luna!" I yelled walking the castle with muffy, who changed into a regular sized dog. "Hi angel, what do you need?" Princess Celestia asked "I just wanted to tell you that Cloudsdales school is having a fundraiser for me and willy so we can live at our house still." I said. "Om sorry to hear that, did they both die?" she asked "Yeah. So can you and Luna sell these tomorrow with the others?" I asked "Sure, anything for my other student in training." Princess Celestia said taking the box of goods. "Thank you! I will see you tomorrow!" I said leaving the castle, and going to Ponyville school house. "Hey girls, it is ready?" I asked Sweetie belle and Scootaloo. "Yep, everything is in place and in order." Scootaloo said hiding the sweets somewhere as Sweetie belle was making a stand. "Yep, this goodies stand should be good now!" Sweetie belle said. "Let's go see what Applebloom is doing." Scootaloo said as she ran to the center of Ponyville. "Come on sweetie belle!" I said dragging her as I followed Scootaloo. "Hey guys! Everything is ready for the fundraiser." Applebloom said "Good job." I said "One question. How did pinkie get in cloudsdale?" Applebloom asked "I don't know exactly. But I'm pretty sure she did fine." Sweetie belle said as pinkie pie walked to us. "Hi there! Mission fundraiser stand is complete!" Pinkie pie said taking her outfit off. "Well it is getting late. I will see you guys tomorrow." I said flying to Cloudsdale as the others walked, or hopped in Pinkie's case back home. I walked home to see that willy was asleep, so I went into my room and fell on my bed slowly falling asleep. Waiting for the gifts that we call life.


End file.
